Meme musical PercyxNico
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Pon toda tu música, aprieta aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las primeras diez canciones que salgan, en el tiempo que duren las mismas.


Es la primera vez que hago uno de estos, así que no estoy segura de cómo habrá quedado... en todo caso, enjoy and coment!

* * *

Si tú no vuelves~Alejandro Sanz

-¿Te vas? ¿De verdad?  
El hijo de Hades asintió. Ya no había nada que añadir.  
-¿Volverás?  
Negó. No podía regresar. Le dolía irse, pero ambos sabían que no había opción.  
-Por favor... al menos recuerdame. Si no vuelves, no me olvides.

* * *

Nena~Alejandro Sanz

El maldito niño otra vez se había metido en problemas. Percy nuevamente tuvo que ir a buscarle a una estación de policía.  
-¿No te da vergüenza?  
-No. Vamos rápido a la casa. Me muero por qué me hagas muchas cosas malas...  
Y Percy volvía a caer en aquellos ojitos oscuros. Sabía que un día Nico di Angelo ya no podría escapar, y a pesar de saberlo no hacía nada para evitarlo. Hasta ese momento.  
-No sé, Nico. Buscas y buscas problemas, y yo vuelvo a caer como idiota una y otra vez...  
Se perdió en sus ojos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Nunca le negaría nada.  
-Lo que tú quieras -accedió. Otra vez.

* * *

El alma al aire~ Alejandro Sanz

Sus gemidos llenaban el cuarto. Su respiración agitada, su piel rosada por el calor. Y aún así, todo se sentía irreal.  
Porque a pesar de ser suyo, él no era de nadie. Y lo necesitaba. Quería tenerlo cerca, porque todo él era necesario para que pudiera vivir. Por los dioses, probablemente eso era lo peor de todo. Nico, aunque era hijo de Hades, era su luz, su todo. Y él le había robado la cordura.  
Nunca tendría todo de él. Por mucho que lo quisiera, el aire era el dueño del alma libre de Nico, y no Percy.  
Aún podía tratar de probarlo, pero era inútil. Nico lo había robado a él primero.

* * *

Quiero morir en tu veneno~Alejandro Sanz

Sólo quería estar con él el resto de su vida, sin importar cuán corta fuese. Nico era la persona con la que le gustaría vivir, o pasar la eternidad. Era perfecto. Su piel, su palidez, todo lo volvía objeto de su inspiración. Amaba la oscuridad que el más joven provocaba. La idea de estar oculto en las sombras, como alejado de todos, le atraía a Percy. Y no había nadie mejor que Nico di Angelo para fundirse con la oscuridad.  
-Te amo... -susurró- Eres como una droga, ¿sabías?  
La habitación era cálida, pero aún así el cuerpo de Nico estaba frío. Su voz se oyó despacio, un suave murmullo entre sueños. Todo eso volvía loco al hijo de Poseidón.  
-Quiero estar siempre contigo, ¿oiste? No tengo problema con aguantar tus caprichos. Podemos estar solo por las noches, pero quédate conmigo. No quiero más encuentros al azar. Déjame morir por tus encantos. Envenename.

* * *

Yerbatero~ Juanes

La risa del chico era como un bálsamo. Nico trató de no pensar en cuán seductora se oía la propuesta. «Puedo sacarte de la oscuridad». Había un serio problema. Nico deseó entender mejor al chico.  
-Puedo sanar lo que sea... sobretodo las heridas que no se ven, y tú tienes muchas...  
Su despreocupación le sorprendía y le atraía. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se dejaría curar.

* * *

Amiga mía~ Alejandro Sanz

Realmente odiaba a Anabeth Chase. Por su jodida culpa Percy sufría. Ella nuca le vería como algo más que un amigo, y a pesar de que el otro lo sabía, seguía insistiendo en cortejarla, en mostrarse amable para ella. Nico quería que ella desapareciera en loas profundo del Tártaro. Y él estaba ahí, teniendo que consolar a su amor platónico, fingiendo para que él fuera feliz.  
Nunca Percy le vería de otra forma a él.  
-¿No entiendes? Ella no quiere nada de ese estilo.  
Él asintió. Nico quería gritarle que lo amaba, que no fuese ciego. Pero cada vez que le daba una indirecta, Percy sólo sonreía.  
No entendía nada el muy idiota.  
Sólo quería que dejara de verlo así. Y a pesar de todo, seguía ahí porque era su amigo.  
-Ya no tienes vida, Jackson.  
Y se moría de ganas de decirle directamente lo que sentía, per siempre se entregaba con sus palabras, y no podía por sus miedos.  
-Ella es mi vida.  
-Bueno, siempre estaré aquí.  
Y otra vez no había podido decirle. Y en realidad ya se había rendido casi del todo.  
-No te preocupes, siempre seremos amigos. Siempre me apoyarás.  
-Sí, siempre.

* * *

Los dos cogidos de la mano~Alejandro Sanz

Amaba salir con él al crepúsculo, dejarlo en la puerta de su casa, perderse en sus ojos oscuros. Dejarle era difícil, pero admitir el por qué lo era aún más.  
-Yo... Yo te amo, Nico  
Los paseos tomados de la mano seguro ya se lo habían indicado, pero no había nada de malo en hacerlo real. Y lo amaba por lo que era.  
Ambos se sonrojaron. No era costumbre de ninguno ir por ahí diciendo que se amaban, pero aquella vez parecía apropiado.  
-Sabes que eso fue muy cursi, ¿verdad?  
Se pertenecían el uno al otro. Nadie más importaba. Ambos sabían que en el beso que siguió había algo más que sólo piel.  
-No te dejaré. Mientras aún pueda, estaré junto a ti.  
Era una promesa. Y las promesas eran sagradas. Más aún cuando no necesitaban ser dichas.  
-Eso estaría bien...  
Otro y otro beso. Cada uno encerraba un juramento diferente, todos igual de importantes. Todos con el mismo significado.  
Te amo.  
Te amo.  
Te amo.  
La ciudad fue testigo de cada uno de esos instantes.  
Te amo.

* * *

Se me olvidó otra vez~Maná

¿Para qué seguía ahí? Era obvio que no volvería. Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía en el Campamento Mestizo, esperando? Oh, claro, aún tenía la esperanza de que para Percy no hubiera sido tan sólo un juego, una prueba de curiosidad. Anhelaba sus caricias.  
Pero él era feliz lejos de ahí, con Anabeth, siendo feliz. Y él era el único que había sentido algo más que deleite sexual en lo que hacían.  
Ya era hora de dejarse de idioteces. Otra vez había olvidado que todos sus esfuerzos en enamorarle habían sido inútiles.  
Sólo él se había sentido bien con esa relación.

* * *

A la primera persona~ Alejandro Sanz

Fuiste la primera persona que pudo ver mi interior. El primero que en realidad supo hablar conmigo. Fuiste quien terminó con mi soledad. Todos me ofrecieron cosas diferentes, fuiste el primero en ofrecerme una salida. Me rescataste, y me quisiste. Eres quien más me importa en este mundo. Me hiciste sentir que estaba vivo.  
Y aún así, nuestros destinos no están unidos. Te veo con ella, y pienso en guardar todo lo que siento junto con mis figuras de Mitomagia, pero es tan difícil que no lo intento siquiera. No eres esa persona, de acuerdo, pero entonces, ¿quién? Claro, nadie me responde. Guardo mis cosas y me preparo para irme de nuevo.  
Porque sigues siendo la primera persona.  
Y siempre lo serás.

* * *

Helena~My Chemical Romance

Muerto. No tenía sentido, pero así era como estaba él. Se había ido, rompiendo su corazón en el proceso.  
Las cosas tendían a empeorar con el tiempo.  
-Adiós...  
Quería tenerlo cerca. No lo podía creer. Y simplemente no lo entendería.  
-Tal vez sea mejor así. Dicen que los muertos están mejor lejos de aquí. Pero... espero poder verte después. Cuando mi auto también choque. Hasta entonces, adiós.

* * *

Al final, resultó que casi todas las canciones que me salían eran de Alejandro Sanz XD


End file.
